


Treacherous Show

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dom/sub, Ends kinda fluffy, Humiliation, M/M, Overlord is a bit of a creep so just a heads up, Power Play, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism, chamber piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon discovering Starscream has been secretly developing weapons to no doubt end him, Megatron decides to teach his second a lesson. A lesson in which several others get to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacherous Show

**Author's Note:**

> idk about the title but its late and I can't think of anything.
> 
> This is one of my more... kinky rps. 
> 
> I edited it to make it obvious that Starscream is into what is happening (though he tries to keep his cool about it) as while it was clear to me and my rp partner, it might not have been clear to someone else reading it. I also got rid of some superfluous paragraphs and dialogue and sorted everything. Should be easy enough to read.

Megatron looked over the reports that Soundwave had compiled for him. Starscream was at it again, going behind his back and building things. Weapons it looked like. Powerful ones. He was also doing... more childish things.

“And you are sure these will not be a gift?” Megatron asked, looking up at his communications officer.

“Affirmative. My mind-reading abilities picked up less then honorable intentions, Lord Megatron.” Soundwave responded.

“And he was the one that spray painted ‘Megatron likes to ride on autobot spikes’ on my door?”

“Affirmative.”

Megatron tossed the datapad, chuckling softly. “Set up a meeting. I want you to invite... Let me see... Shockwave, Overlord, the DJD if they are still here, Starscream’s trinemates, yourself obviously... Anyone of importance. Don’t send one to Starscream though. I’ll summon him to me first.”

Megatron pressed a button on his throne, open a comm to his SIC. “Starscream, I require your presence in the throne room. Immediately.” he waved Soundwave off, nodding as the mech bowed and left.

Starscream sighed as he heard the message. What would his oh so powerful ‘Lord’ want this time. No doubt a stupid mission that would waste his time and end with him having another bent wing he would have to straighten out himself.

“As you command." He said back through the com in a not so amused tone, and with that he left his quarters and started the long walk all the way down to Megatron's main room and entered. "You summoned me master?" He bowed, swinging his long arm under himself before straightening back up and crossing his arms. 

He strut across the room, stepping close to Megatron and looking him over. His wings drooped slightly, frustrated. The last three times he had been summoned he had been scolded and simply yelled at. He wasn't in the mood for another long session of hearing Megatron blast his audio out.

Megatron leaned back in his throne, sneering at the seeker. “Spray painting rumors that I like to ride autobot spikes is a bit of a step down don’t you think?” the warlord asked, his servos tapping on the arm of his seat, “Though, I think those new weapons you’ve been hiding from me are a bit more your style.”

He held up his hand, stopping the obvious excuses. “Don’t lie to me Starscream. Don’t even bother. Soundwave read your mind. He knows those weapons are not for me. And now I do too.”

Megatron reached out and grabbed a wing, yanking Starscream to him. “Ever since Scorponok you have been a thorn in my side. Even after all I’ve given you, you plot against me.” The Decepticon leader looked up when Tarn and his DJD entered, hopefully the first of several. “Good good your here. I was about to put my second in his place. But we will wait for the others.”

“Ohh, we wouldn’t want to miss that.” Tarn said, chuckling as Vos said something in primal vernacular. No doubt some sort of insult or quip at the Seeker’s expense.

"You're not doing to toss me to those savages are you master!? They will kill me for sure! I’m too important for that!" If there wasn't panic, it was their now. Starscream pulled away from his master, glaring daggers at the DJD. 

“I’m not going to give you to them.” Megatron said, rubbing his chin, “But you will be punished. I promise you that.” 

"Then you can have the weapons. You can have them all. I'll clean your door..." He watched Soundwave and the others walk in and he was now confused and his struggling stopped. "Master?" Looking up at him with big red optics. He was not looking forward to another public trouncing. That was for certain.

“Oh, I planned on taking the weapons whether you wanted me to or not.” Megatron laughed, “You have nothing to barter with Starscream. Don’t even bother.” He pulled the seeker back to him, forcing him onto his lap. “You are beneath me Starscream, and now I will show you, and all these fine mechs this fact.”

The painful grip on Starscream’s wing went gentle. His ran his servos over the metal, gentle and tender. There was soft snickering from Kaon, which made Megatron look back at the group. Skywarp and Thundercracker were watching with obvious fury on their faces but they would do nothing to stop him. Megatron knew that.

“Open your interface panel for me Starscream. Like you did two nights ago. You remember that? How you spread your legs and begged me to frag you like some cheap sex crazed pleasure bot?”

Starscream’s fans kicked on at the request and he blushed a deep red before glancing back at everybody. Megatron honestly wasn't planning on doing such a thing when everybody was watching was he? His fans kicked on even louder and he felt his interfacing panel heating almost painfully. 

He had always liked the thought of getting caught fragging and being watched, and this was certainly better then getting his face punched in.

"You Disgusting old pervert! You can’t just... Argh!" He still put on an air of aversion to the idea. Snapping his panel back, he revealed his already plump and shimmering valve to him. “This is a private matter, master.”

“Would you rather I toss you to Tarn? Or maybe Overlord? I’m sure he would enjoy breaking you down until you admit you make me frag you in the hallways to get a thrill.” Megatron snapped, grabbing Starscream’s neck tightly.

“I would love it actually.” Overlord cooed softly, glossa darting out to moisten his lips.

“I bet you would.” Megatron said, a free hand parting the seeker’s thighs and turning him so everyone could see his valve. He tapped the housing for his spike, “This is not to come out. Not unless I say so. Do you understand?” Satisfied he held out his hand, Shockwave quickly approaching him, a box clutched in his claws. Good. Soundwave had read his intentions and informed the scientist of what he wanted.

Starscream tensed and looked back at Overlord before latching onto Megatron's front and shaking his head. No way he wanted any part of that mech around him at any time.

"I admit it. I admit it. The thought of being caught turns me on." He blurted, nodding at the order too keep his spike inside its casing. He eyed the package as it was handed out to Megatron. His valve clenched in anticipation. It was probably something very nice.

Megatron took the package, opening it and pulling out an oval shaped object that was attached to a wire. A sex toy. With out a second thought the warlord pushed the the oval inside of Starscream’s valve, using his servo to press it in deeply. He pressed the control to Starscream’s thigh. It was magnetized so it stuck snuggly to it. “I think five of these should do. Yes?”

Watching Megatron unwrap his gift, he gripped his sides while he pushed the toy in. His valve responded with a delightful ripple at the new object. Though it wasn't that big, he could still feel it nice and snug.

"Five!?" He snapped, looking up at Megatron with pleading optics. "But my Lord surly you... but Master... Five?" He shrank in the warlords lap a bit. That many would leave him drooling and begging. And he refused to beg in front of any of their spectators.

“Yes, five.” Megatron snarled, taking another and pushing it inside the valve. He pressed it in just as deep, “I’m sure your valve can handle it. I’ll make sure they are all against your ceiling node. Now, does everyone have a nice view?”

“No.” Helex said, his smaller hands rubbing together eagerly, “Turn him to face us all more.“

Megatron nodded, turning Starscream a bit more, his legs spread wide over his lap. He pressed in another toy, laughing as Helex made a sound of approval. He was aware many of his soldiers found Starscream attractive. Seekers were some of the most lovely and appealing models in all of Cybertron. But he was not willing to share with anyone. This would be as close as they would ever get.

He slid in another toy, tweaking Starscream’s outer node a little bit before he jammed in a few of his servos, spreading Starscream so there was plenty of room for the remaining toys. Tarn whistled, laughing afterwards.

Starscream let out a soft groan as the toys were pushed in deep and soon he was feeling full, though Megatons spike was much larger, without preparation it was a tight fit.

"M-Megatron..." His vents let out a hot stream of air onto Megatron's back as he shifted slightly in his lap. Lubricants were already starting to gush from his valve and he hated to admit having an audience sent a shiver down his spinal strut. His servotips dug into Megatons hip as his servos entered him. Throwing his head back, his legs kicked and he gasped.

"Master!" His outer node pulsed painfully and he had to resist everything to keep himself from rubbing it. He had to keep some sort of his dignity as long as he could. He had to show everybody else he was capable of taking any kind of punishment Megatron dished out for him.

So Starscream smirked, his wings perking up as he leaned back against Megatron, his optics low. Stretching his legs, he leaned up and pecked a kiss right under Megatron's chin before letting out a low purr.

Megatron snarled, roughly and painfully jerking his servos inside of the seeker. “This a punishment Starscream. Do not shower me with your worthless affection or I will make you suck all of their spikes.” he snapped, quickly pushing in two more of the toys.

He reached for the next and final toy. A false spike that send charges into nodes. It also had a tickler for his out node. He roughly pushed it inside of his seeker, laughing as he wailed in pain. “These are not to fall out. If they do, I will punish you.” He flicked on each of the toys in turn, vibrating and pulsing inside him. He then lifted Starscream off his lap and set him on his peds.

When the toys turned on Starscream gasped out and shrieked. His ceiling node was tickled and harshly massaged to the point that when he stood he immediately fell to his knees.

He covered is mouth, unable to stop the large drool trail they seeped between his servos before his valve pulsed and he overloaded. He gasped into the floor, digging his free hand into the ground. The Seeker looked back at Megatron before his body trembled. To many toys, to many vibrating and teasing him till he overloaded again, this time his spike panel slid open just a little before he snapped it shut. A large glob of transfluid seeped down his inner thigh. 

"Is this....is this all you are going to do... Make them watch as you stuff me?" He said though his own hard panting, feeling as though he might be able to wait it out. He wanted to prove he was not so easily shamed. "You... You sick pervert. You will regret this." 

“Oh get up.” Megatron snapped, standing and yanking Starscream to his peds. He took the false spike in hand and moved it, stirring up Starscream’s insides quickly. He could smell the arousal in the room. Obviously some of the others were taking great enjoyment out of this. Who it was he didn’t care.

“I’m going to make them watch as you spill every dirty secret you have.” his servos dug harshly into the paneling of Starscream’s wings while his other hand turned up the intensity of the toys. He finally let the seeker go, pleased when he remained standing this time. He circled around Starscream, smiling wickedly. “Now, tell them how much you love sucking up my transfluids. Be honest for once. It will feel good to finally admit how you feel about me. The one who owns your very frame and spark.”  
`  
Starscream's optics were nearly white as he staggered, the toys causing him to overload a third time. They slipped slightly from his valve as it rippled and he gritted his teeth, doing all he could to keep them inside.

"I love it!" He sobbed as he gave in, his legs trembling so hard they clanked together once in a while. It was true. He liked this. He had always been a bit... Kinky. "I love sucking Megatron's spike." He clawed at his own stomach, baring his denta as the intensity only got worse and worse. "I love Megatron's spike. I love when he spikes me to the floor, I love when he makes me scream." He groaned as his wings were dented. He always liked it when Megatron was a little rough with them. 

"Spike me!" He watched Megatron circle him and he tried to stager towards him, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. "Please Lord Megatron. Have Mercy and spike me. Fill me with your fluids. Fill me until my chamber bursts...." He overloaded again and his spike shot out from its housing, spurting a hard stream of transfluids onto the gladiators torso.

Megatron grabbed Starscream’s neck, slapping him lightly. “I said not to let that out unless I told you to.” He scolded, taking the spike in his free hand and jerking it with surprising gentleness, “You got me dirty as well. Disgusting.” He worked the seeker’s spike quickly, his sneer back.

“Why should I spike you? You were planning to kill me. To try and take over the Decepticons when you’re hardly even worthy enough to be my second in command.” the warlord yanked his wrist free of Starscream’s grip. He turned to the group watching them. “Should I spike him? Should I show him mercy?”

Vos spoke. “Yessss. Spike the trash.” he hissed, his voice shaky and unused to speaking anything but the prime vernacular. The other DJD quickly agreed, all too eager to see the Seeker humiliated even more then he already had been.

“Spike the whore.” Overlord purred, his cooling fans on full blast.

Megatron did not wait for any other opinions, the majority of the group already consenting. He pulled the toys out of Starscream one by one, making him bend over. “It seems we believe mercy is the best course of action.” he snarled, his own spike springing free as his panel snapped back, “So I will give it to you.” With that he thrust inside of of the seeker, snarling ferally.

Starscream wailed, his valve staining with the new width shoved into it. He could swear he felt his lining tearing in areas, but he didn't try to get away. Instead he pushed his hips back into Megatron even harder. He threw back his head, mouth gaping before his wings shot up. “Yes! Oh primus!”

“Thats... Ah... A good pet.” Megatron crooned, his spike violently pistoning in and out of Starscream’s valve. He had already been worked up watching his second try to take the pleasure that the toys gave him, and honestly he knew he wasn’t the only one. A hand went up and stroked a wing, the strokes long and almost obscene. An apology for hurting them. An apology only Starscream understood.

"Frag Me! Frag me for all to see." He sobbed, his servos scraping at Megatron’s large hands. "Ah~! M-Master!" Lubricants spurted form his valve and onto Megatron's hips as he overloaded hard. It shook him so hard his blacked out and he tilted to one side. He smiled dreamily as he felt the caress on his wings, biting his lip as he let out a shaky moan.

“You trained him quite well, Lord Megatron.” Tarn said, nodding his head as he watched, “Do you think this will tame him?”

“Hardly.” Megatron snarled, his voice even despite the intense pleasure he was feeling. Truth be told he didn’t want Starscream to be tamed. He liked him snarky. He liked him resistant and treacherous. It kept him sharp. “It would take Overlord’s skills in torture to tame this little seeker. But... I like him the way he is.” Megatron grunted, thrusting harder and harder, snarling as Starscream’s valve clamped down on him.

With one last hard thrust, Megatron pierced Starscream’s chamber, and, just like he wanted, overloaded right inside him. He held the seeker there, practically having to hold him up. “And that is why you will never be leader my pretty coward.” the warlord snarled, letting him drop to the floor.

Kaon clapped, his hallow eyes narrowed in a sneer. “A spectacular performance.”

“All hail Lord Megatron.” Terarus declared, though his tone was flat. He obviously had not found the performance entertaining enough.

Starscream laid on the floor, panting hard, optics offlined as his entire frame convulsed and jerked. "M-master..." His voice was horse as he tried to get up, only being able to get onto his hands and knees. His frame ached, his chamber throbbed, everything was going to be sore in the morning. He blushed as he felt a huge glob of Megatron's transfluid gush from his valve and down his legs, feeling no need to hide it. He took a sort of pride from it. Only Megatron could do this to him. 

Looking up at the crowd, he sighed, his wings low and throbbing a little from the dents before he finally stood up. Legs shaking, he stood on the side of Megatron, not looking at him right away before bowing slightly to him. 

"Thank you lord Megatron..." He said in a very low tone. He had lost control just like he had not wanted to.

“He even thanks you.” Overlord said, sounding awed.

“Indeed he does.” Megatron let out a pleased hum, lifting Starscream’s chin. “You’re welcome, whore.” he said, his tone sweet. Sickly sweet. He turned to Soundwave, clearing his throat. “Raid his laboratory and get the weapon prototypes. I’ll hand them over to Shockwave so he can complete them.”

He turned his attention to the rest of their audience. “The rest of you... Go ease the tension you just built up. But be sure not to kill anyone.” He smirked as most of the DJD and Overlord quickly filed out. He figured they liked the demonstration.

He waved off Thundercracker and Skywarp, who looked like they were preparing to go to Starscream and carry him away. “He stays with me.” He snapped, satisfied when the two seekers nodded and left. He returned to his throne, sitting down. He looked Starscream over, observing his poster and expression.

Starscream said nothing as he watched the rest file out, he even nodded to his seekers that it was okay for them to leave him alone with Megatron, if anything the ‘worse’ was over. 

Starscream’s optics slightly dull. He was exhausted, and his frame showed it by the way he sagged. His wings hung loosely and he took in a deep vent. The biggest damage to his ego was having his prototypes taken from him, though he doubted his begging and drooling did anything to impress the others. Thus he felt stripped of a large portion of his dignity and just wanted to be alone. 

"May I go master?" He asked quietly

The defeated look was all Megatron needed. He had known his seeker would have probably liked being watched as he was fragged, but this proved he was still somewhat demeaned by the action. For now at least. 

He leaned forward, pulling Starscream down and kissing him. Soft and sweet. It was all the Seeker ever needed to get back to his scheming self. He pulled away, smiling. “Yes. You may go, Starscream.”

Megatron sat back, smirking. “Knowing your work, Shockwave won’t have much to improve on.” the warlord looked to his fusion canon, admiring the gift Starscream had given to him all those centuries ago.

“Never forget my pretty seeker. I will always be your lord and master.” Megatron cooed, “You are mine, and I do not share what is mine.”

Starscream kissed back gently, is wings perking up slightly before he gave a small smile. Bowing for a long moment, he turned and walked away. He stopped before the door, his hand hovering close to the button before he glanced over his shoulder and smirked. 

"Thank you again Master." He flicked his wings straight up and walked out and down the hall, keeping his head high as he passed everybody. That was right, he made Megatron’s main weapon. He was his second in command. He was Megatron’s and Megatron's alone and anybody who tried to get in his way would be crushed.

Even if that would one day be Megatron.


End file.
